


Bound

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega!Richie, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: “Hey, not so tight!”“Stop being a baby.”“I’m not being a baby.”





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 - Bondage
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, not so tight!”

“Stop being a baby.”

“I’m not being a baby.”

Richie rolls his eyes, finishing securing the ropes before scooting back, admiring his handy work. He leans down to kiss his alpha on the lips. 

“You look sexy, babe. Should do this more often.”

Bill huffs, moving the best he could against the bindings, “At least you left me used on my legs.”

“I felt like being generous today,” Richie doesn’t waste time positioning himself over his alpha’s cock. He moves his hips slightly, so that his wet cunt rubs against Bill’s cock. “You ready, sweetheart?”

He gets a growl in response, raising up on his knees, he grabs hold of the base cock, lining himself up. He lowers himself slowly, one hand on Bill’s chest while the other cradles the bottom of his belly. 

“Fuck, Richie,” Bill body strains upward, wanting to be buried in the hot heat of his omega. 

He’s finally seated fully on the alpha’s cock. Richie moans, clenching his inner muscles. He loves the growl that he earns when he does so, doing it again until his alpha thrusts up hard. Richie gets the hint, lifting his hips before lowering himself back down. He works the best he can, his belly in the way of him leaning down and kissing his alpha. But he takes the opportunity to run his hand across his alpha’s smooth chest.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Richie cums, movements becoming erratic. Bill thrusts up into him the best he could until he cums as well, groaning Richie’s name.

They’re coming down from their orgasms before Richie finally pulls away, laying next to his still tied up alpha. “Um, Richie? Little help?”

“Oh yeah...right,” Richie grabs the pocket knife lying on the bedside table, cutting the ropes. 

Once untied, Bill brings his omega close, kissing him gently. They settle onto their sides, Bill spooned behind Richie.

“Next time we do this, You’ll be the one tied up.”

“Oh honey, I’ll keep you to that,” Richie’s voice was groggy, the omega already falling asleep. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Bill kisses Richie’s shoulder, hand resting on the swell where their child rests, and peacefully drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: Richie is 8 months pregnant
> 
> Getting close to baby time! A separate story will be coming soon detailing the pregnancy and birth!


End file.
